Watermarks can be embedded or otherwise included in media to enable additional information to be conveyed with the media. For example, audio watermarks can be embedded or otherwise included in the audio data/signal portion of a media stream, file and/or signal to convey data, such as media identification information, copyright protection information, etc., with the media. Such watermarks enable monitoring of the distribution and/or use of media, such as by detecting watermarks present in television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, streamed multimedia, etc., to identify the particular media being presented to viewers, listeners, users, etc. Such information can be valuable to advertisers, content providers, and the like.
Prior media monitoring systems employing watermarks typically include watermark decoders that run in a continuous fashion to ensure detection of the embedded watermarks in the monitored media signals. However, continuous operation of a watermark decoder can be undesirable in a portable meter. For example, such operation can quickly consume the available power of the portable meter and, thus, reduce the amount of time the portable meter is able to perform media monitoring.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc. As used herein, the phrase “in communication,” including variances thereof, encompasses direct communication and/or indirect communication through one or more intermediary components and does not require direct physical (e.g., wired) communication and/or constant communication, but rather additionally includes selective communication at periodic or aperiodic intervals, as well as one-time events.